


A Moment of Bliss

by Peachy_Skulls



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pride and Prejudice References, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Skulls/pseuds/Peachy_Skulls
Summary: As most of Vesuvia slept two lovers sit in the company of each other, after such a long journey it's all they want to do.--------‐-----------------This was heavily inspired by Pride and Prejudice and by @yeshaisamessa on tiktok. Please enjoy this tooth rotting fic.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Moment of Bliss

Night had fallen over Vesuvia, many had gone to sleep but there were still several who stayed awake until the small hours of morning. Most of those who lived in the palace were sleeping peacefully, but two people were still awake on the balcony looking out at the garden in dim candle light. Said two people were the Count Lucio and the woman he came to love, the magician Ozzy.

They sat on a rather large love seat with many comfortable pillows and blankets on it. Two two looked out over the garden in comforting silence sipping wine and eating from a snack platter one of the servents made while Mercedes and Melchior lay near the staircase. After all that they had gone through if felt good to sit in loose comfortable clothes.

Lucio wore one of his old outfits a white shirt, red pants, and his boots. He wore his much simpler golden arm instead of his gauntlet. Ozzy wore a simple silk gown with a shawl over it, not wearing any of her jewelry and having her hair in a loose braid.

Lucio looks over to Ozzy as he lounges, his eyes soft. "How are you this evening, my dear?" He asks. Ozzy smiles and looks back at him, popping a grape into her mouth. "Very well, but I wish you wouldn't call me my dear." Lucios eyebrows furrow for a moment. "Why?" He asks again. "Because it's what my father always called my mother when he was cross about something." Ozzy says. Lucio smiles and changes his position to be sitting facing Ozzy.

"Then what am I allowed to call you?" Lucio asks, slightly amused. Ozzy placed a hand on her chin in mock thought. "Now let me think... Oz for everyday." Lucio gives a nod of understanding. "My pearl, for Sundays." Ozzy smiles at Lucio, making him smiles back. "And... goddess divine~, but only on very special occasions." Ozzy finishes, smiling flirtatiously at Lucio who gently bites his lip and smiles. "And what will I call you when I'm angry?" Lucio places his hand under his chin. "My countess?" He asks.

Ozzys eyebrows furrow at the suggestion. "No! No..." She shakes her head. Lucio leans closer to her as she shifts her position to match his. "You may only call me my countess when you are completely, and perfectly, and... incandescently happy." She smiles at him then looks down slightly. Lucio stares at her, hopelessly in love. "And how are you this evening? ...my countess?" Ozzy looks up and stares into his eyes. 

Lucio smiles at her happily, for once in his life feeling complete. He slowly looks her up and down smiling once again. Lucio places a hand on her cheek. "My countess." He leans in and kisses her forehead making her smile more. "My countess." Lucio moves down and kisses her cheek. Next he kisses Ozzys nose as he whispers. "My countess." Lucio slowly moves to where their lips are barely touching. "My countess..." He whispers before passionately kissing her. She returns the kiss, placing a hand on his shoulder. A beautiful peaceful moment for the two, sharing a gentle kiss. 

When they finally part Ozzy bites her lip and laughs breathlessly. She never would have thought all that happened before would lead up to this. Ozzy gently cards a hand through his hair, admiring his features. He smiles lazily at Ozzy and pulls her in close to give her another kiss. "May this moment last forever for us, my countess." He says and Ozzy so desperately hopes it does. As the couple kiss once again they are filled with nothing but pure bliss.

  
~END~


End file.
